Luryoir
This page has been marked for archiving, you have one month to remove this mark before the page is protected from all edits '' "Why did you have to ruin everything?!? Why?!?"'' ''- Luryoir when fighting her. Backstory Luryoir is a music-loving angel-like monster who was gifted with the gift of music when she was a baby. When the war between monsters and humans happened, she was yet to be born. It was until after the war she was born, but her mother was already pregnant. She was born in Waterfall. Her father fought in the war, and he was struck by the sword of a human. Before he died, he gave his wife to give to his daughter one last gift. A magical instrument that's alive. Some say it is a lyre, some say it is a harp, some have even mentioned a ukulele. But it is a combination of all instruments, even electronic. Description Luryoir is an angel-like monster. She has sea green eyes, and pearly blue skin. She has a light blue dress with holes in the back for her angelic wings. Her right yellow hair goes down to her back and the bangs are evenly cut. She wields her magical instrument, which she named Gralleus. She is rather shy, but a tad quirky. She can get offended easily, and acts selfish. Gralleus' tone, speed, and voice changes when Luryoir's expression changes. She lives in Waterfall, but occasionally flies to the Ruins or Hotland. She hates Snowdin becuase of the cold. She goes to the Ruins to play music for the other monsters. She sometimes plays music with Shyren. Relationships Friends * Gralleus (Her instrument friend) * Shyren (Who she sings and plays songs with) Enemies * Humans (Thinks they are evil) * Mettaton (Rivals) Acquaintances * Woshua (Her dentist) Family * Her dad (Dead) * Her mom (Unknown of whereabouts) Romantic Partners * Erebos AU Forms Underfell In this AU, Luryoir is a devil, and has red skin and sharp fangs. She has a torn-up dress with clawed fingers and toes with a forked tail. She has horns and a pair of unmatching colors of eyes on her head. Underswap In this AU, Luyoir is a full-out warrior with golden armor, glowing sea green eyes, and a lance. She also loves turkey jerky. Humantale In this AU, Luryoir is a human, who wears the same dress but with a white pegasus down vest over it. She has pale skin and also a yellow bandanna around her forehead. Stats HP: 5000 ATK: 8 DEF: 50 EXP on Kill: 400 Gold on Win: 500-700 ACTs : Check, Sing, Approach, Flirt, Hug (Only appears after a bit), Taunt (Genocide) Abilities Gralleus' Song Gralleus appears and shoots music notes at you. With every round, speed increases. The notes may get bigger and faster. Feathers Luryoir shoots feathers at you from her wings, there are different patterns as well. Dance Battle The square turns into a dancing arcade game thingy, where you have to match the directions shown on the screen. Quotes Pre-battle Monologues Pacifist "Umm... hello? Are you a human?" "Well umm... I n-need to stop you!" "I will defeat you! I will... I will...?" Thinking "I will send your SOUL to the capital!" "And e-everyone will know my music!" "Y-yeah! That's right! You h-hear me?!" Genocide "Gralleus senses something bad. F-from you!" "Today, Toriel was nowhere to be seen." "Also, Shyren, and W-Whimsum..." "Not even Aaron was here to annoy me!" "I bet that was you. Is it?" "The dust on your fingertips." "That s-smile..." "That smile..." "'''I ''will ''have my vengeance, ya hear me?!?!" Battle Quotes Pacifist/Neutral "So human, you aren't fighting!" (Pacifist Spare 1st Turn) "Owww!!! Oh wait, that didn't hurt." (Pacifist/Neutral Attack 1st Turn) "I am not going to SPARE you!" "Yeah, that's me!" (Check #1) "I d-don't sing with strangers!" (Sing) "Stay away!" (Approach #1+) "F-flirting?!?" (Flirt #1) "U-um... I-I have a boyfriend! Wait, do I?" (Flirt #2) "Stop!!!" (Flirt #3) "No! You are a human!" (Flirt #4) "I have high standards! You are not one of them!" (Flirt #5+) "You can sing?" (Singing after Flirting 5 times) "I can sing too!" (Sing #2 after Flirt #5) "Wait! Why am I singing with a human!?" (Sing #3 after Flirt #5) "..." (Singing #4+ after Flirt #5) "L-leave me alone!" (Flirting again after Sing #3) "Stop being so nice to me!" (Flirt #2+ after Sing #3) "H-huh? Stay away!" (Approach after Flirt #1 after Sing #3) appears "Gasp!" (Hug #1) "Sigh..." (Hug #2) "I don't want to fight you anymore..." (Hug #3) you "HEY! Just because I don't wanna fight doesn't mean you can stab me!" (Attacking after Hug #3) Misses "Thanks..." (Sparing after Hug #3) battle "Hey, you're back." (Coming back after death) Genocide "Why did you have to ruin everything?!? Why?!?" (Attacked 1st Time) "I don't understand..." (Attacked 2nd Time) "Argh! How dare you?!?" (Taunt #1) "I hate you!" (Taunt #2+) "Die!" (General Quote) "How much Determination do you have?!?" (General Quote) "C-crap!" (General Quote) "You demon!" (Half-health) "Huff...puff..." (General Quote after Half Health) "You just eat like it's nothing..." (Eating an item) "My body, it's t-turning into dust.." (Less than 500 health left) "It's b-breaking away..." (250 HP left) At Death "S-so, this... is what my f-father felt..." (Dying) "Father, I'm coming..." "Goodbye, you murderer." special attack "Heh, it was worth a try..." "Cough, cough. I hope my old friend Mettaton kills you." Disintegrates Flavor Text Pacifist *Luryoir looks nervous. (1st Turn) *The angel with a voice. (Check) *You sing Bonetrousle. Luryoir is confused. (Sing) *You approach her, but she backs away quickly. (Approach) *You say she looks great. She takes a new interest in her boots. (Flirt #1) *You compliment her singing. She starts sweating. (Flirt #2) *She blushes and pretends to not listen. (Flirt #3) *She starts tearing up. (Flirt #4) *She ignores your statement. (Flirt 5+) *You start a tune. Luryoir looks at you, before turning back. (Singing after Flirt #5) *You continue the tune, and she looks at you in wonder. (Sing #2 after Flirt #5) *She starts to sing too, but stops a moment after. (Sing #3 after Flirt #5) *She struggles the urge to sing. (Singing #4+ after Flirt #5) *You once again flirt. She blushes while looking down. (Flirting again after Sing #3) *Her face turns extremely red. (Flirt #2+ after Sing #3) *She starts crying, and you feel the need to HUG her. (Approach after Flirt #1 after Sing #3) *You put your arms around her. She feels...soft. (Hug #1) *She turns really warm, and you think she might explode. (Hug #2) *Luryoir is finally calmed down. (Hug #3) *She is SPARING you. Genocide *An angel with an ugly voice. (Check) *You say that her friends were easy to kill. Luryoir's DEF dropped! (Taunt #1) *You say that Luryoir is an idiot. She ignores you. (Taunt #2+) *Luryoir's breathing becomes unsteady. (General Text) *Luryoir drums the floor rapidly, making the tune Megolovania. (General Text). *Luryoir glares at you, gritting her teeth. (General Text) *Luryoir's skin slowly turns into dust. (General Text after Half Health) *'Time to die. '(Less than 500 Health) Trivia * Luryoir was a combination of the words Lyre and Choir. * Luryoir's UnderNet account is Lury_Time * My second OC. Gallery Luryoir by Patience Soul.jpg| Made by Patience Soul from Undertale Amino Credits Made by benalien430. Feel free to contribute in the comments or the gallery. Theme made by SharaX. Category:OC Category:Female Category:User;benalien430 Category:Monster